


once again

by Encalhado



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th grade, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: 和lofter的原版相比，我把最后一段删掉了，因为实在不符合整篇文章的基调和节奏。





	once again

**Author's Note:**

> 和lofter的原版相比，我把最后一段删掉了，因为实在不符合整篇文章的基调和节奏。

哈利觉得自己头发实在是太长了，刘海遮住了眼睛，后脑的头发打着卷戳着脖子上很不舒服。周末，他像过去几年做的那样，踏进了霍格莫德唯一的理发店。  
理发店只有一位老板，自称村口王师傅。村口王师傅的头发像鸡冠花似的竖起，染着夸张的紫红色，实在难以令人相信他的专业技术。但是，再一次，这是霍格莫德唯一的理发店。  
哈利进去时早已有几位学生坐在椅子上，头顶上几把剪刀在魔法的控制下飞快地这里剪一刀，那里补一刀。  
王师傅一见到哈利立刻从柜台后面站了起来，小跑到哈利面前，笑得连眼睛都没有了，“啊，伟大的哈利波特先生！”  
他这一叫，所有的学生，甚至剪刀们都将注意力转移到了他身上。  
伏地魔死后他无论走到哪里都要接受所有人的注目礼和惊叹。哈利还是学不会从容地应对这种场面，只能尴尬地冲大家笑笑，然后给自己找了个角落的位置，告诉王师傅自己只想把头发剪短一些。  
“好的好的，伟大的哈利波特先生。”王师傅再次露出那种谄媚的笑容，掏出魔杖，冲着桌子上的剪刀念了句咒语，剪刀便飞到了哈利的头顶上，还炫耀似的在空中虚剪了两下，发出“咔嚓”的声音。  
哈利没由来地感觉头皮发麻。  
“哈利波特先生需要做一套护发吗？伟大的救世主配得上一头乌黑亮丽的头发。特价，只需要5个金加隆。”  
“不！就，剪短就好了。”王师傅的语气和“伟大的”“救世主”“伟大的救世主”这样的字眼让哈利相当不舒服。他偷偷给自己扔了个闭耳塞听，不去理会王师傅无止境的推销。  
修剪完刘海后剪刀又顺着他的耳朵朝着后颈的位置飞去。冰凉的金属蹭着后颈的皮肤让哈利不自主地绷紧了全身的肌肉，而当剪刀贴着他的皮肤利落地剪掉过长的头发时，仿佛剪掉的每一根头发引起的震颤都扩大了一千倍，迅速蔓延到身体的每一个角落。在哈利的脑子反应过来之前，他已经大叫着从椅子上跳了起来。  
哈利不明白发生了什么。他的心脏在狂跳，身体在颤抖，像刚经历了一场恶战。而这次，他的对手是一把理发刀。他盯着理发刀，剪刀也停在空中，如果剪刀也能有表情的话，多半会是瞪大了眼睛，茫然又惊恐，就像这店里所有其他人一样。  
“抱歉。”哈利重新坐回到椅子上，双手抓紧了扶手，顺便解除了闭耳塞听。他可不想让自己的触觉因为听觉的剥夺而更加灵敏。  
情况没有变得更好。哈利咬紧了牙齿，指节因为用力而泛白，用上了全部的意志力才没有再次跳起来。  
这不对劲。哈利想，他过去也会觉得有点痒，但很快就能适应，更不要说像今天这般难以忍受。这种敏感来的莫名其妙。  
理发店的门再次被推开，哈利听到理发店里整齐的倒吸气的声音。他分出一点注意力给新来的客人——  
德拉科马尔福。  
“梅林在上，他竟然还有脸回到霍格沃兹！”  
“我真不明白为什么魔法部让他们一家逃脱了制裁。他们该接受摄魂怪之吻。”  
“麦格校长竟然让一个食死徒留在学校！”  
“斯莱特林没有一个好东西！”  
“...”  
与其说是窃窃私语，不如说这些大胆的学生们将指控一句一句地甩在德拉科的脸上，毫不掩饰他们的鄙夷和厌恶，就连王师傅都懒得迎接他的新生意。德拉科的脸上是一贯的冷漠，下巴微抬，连一个眼神都没有分给那些学生，依然保持着他的骄傲和自尊。  
德拉科把一大把加隆放到柜台上，向王师傅要了一套最高级的护发用品。在王师傅进到储藏室拿东西的时候，德拉科也终于注意到了正在剪刀下挣扎生存的哈利。  
“没想到会在这里见到你，波特。”  
“闭嘴，马尔福。”哈利瞪了一眼镜子里的德拉科。但是鉴于他的表情本就足够狰狞，他不确定他真的完成了这个动作。  
学生们又开始义愤填膺地为哈利打抱不平，麻雀似的叽叽喳喳。  
哈利想让他们都闭嘴。但是他忙于和刺激他脆弱神经的痒麻感做斗争，不能施一个静音咒，另一方面，他也不想再一次成为众人关注的焦点。  
德拉科也没有多说什么，拿了自己的东西就离开了。而哈利在那之后又足足忍耐了一分多钟。哈利有理由怀疑是那个剪刀故意的，为了报复他先前对它工作的不尊重。

——

剪完头发后，哈利瘫在宿舍的床上，脑子里满是德拉科。  
马尔福一家没有接受摄魂怪之吻有一部分功劳属于哈利。他提供了一封亲笔信，用尽可能客观的方式讲述了德拉科在天文台上落下了指着邓布利多的魔杖，又如何在马尔福庄园帮助他们逃走，以及纳西莎向伏地魔撒谎，马尔福一家并没有真正参与霍格沃兹大战的事实。再加之马尔福一家的人脉和财力，马尔福在战后几乎没有受到损伤。  
除了他们成了众矢之的的事实。  
斯莱特林七年级回到学校的学生不多，哈利所熟悉的几个家族即使没进阿兹卡班，也早就逃到国外躲避国内的纷争，原本巴结德拉科的人也对他避而远之，更不要说其他学院的学生。  
帮助德拉科回到霍格沃兹的事也只有他和几位教授们知道，连德拉科都不知道。  
他在帮助学校重建的时候听到麦格校长和其余的院长们争论是否该让德拉科回到学校。  
斯莱特林院长斯拉格霍恩教授强调德拉科在魔药方面是个不可多得的人才，而格兰芬多的新院长害怕他的食死徒身份会引起不必要的恐慌，以及担忧食死徒再一次的袭击，鉴于他已经成功地将食死徒带进霍格沃兹一次。  
另外两名教授的态度没有那么强硬，对德拉科却也不抱有信任。  
“我可以为他担保。”哈利走到他们中间，“我为马尔福担保。只要你们让他回到学校，完成newts考试。”  
“哈利，你确定吗？”麦格校长问他。  
“我能在威森加摩为他担保一次，我也能担保这一次。”  
斯拉格霍恩冲气愤的格兰芬多院长挑了挑眉，宣告胜利。  
哈利至今也没明白自己为什么要为德拉科做这些。威森加摩之后哈利连封感谢信都没收到。他也无法确定德拉科是否愿意回到霍格沃兹。  
但是德拉科回来了，生活在所有学生（还有部分老师）质疑和仇恨的目光中，一个人安静地吃饭，上课。  
他甚至在成绩上摆脱了赫敏多年的压制，成为了年级第一，毫无疑问他会在newts中获得无数的o，但这也不能令部分老师对他露出一个虚假的微笑。  
哈利总是会偷偷瞧一眼德拉科，他苍白，消瘦，死气沉沉，却不落魄，不萎靡。他穿着整洁的长袍，头发一丝不苟，也从不为了一些中伤的话丢掉他冷漠高傲的面具。  
哈利总觉得他变得像是没有情感的空壳，那个会在恶作剧之后狠狠地嘲笑他，崩溃的时候落泪的德拉科已经被战争和残忍的现实杀死了。  
好吧，也许没有死透。哈利想起德拉科在理发店里对他的嘲讽，翻了个白眼。  
“嘿，哈利，你终于回来了，刚刚西莫下棋把他所有的糖都输给我了，你想要个巧克力蛙吗？”罗恩把一盒巧克力蛙扔给哈利。  
哈利打开盒子，巧克力蛙飞快地逃走了，本来他也就没有想吃的意思。里面的巫师卡是邓布利多。他注视着卡片上的邓布利多，直到老人消失不见。他把卡片收进了抽屉，和别的邓布利多卡一起。  
“你还好吗，哈利？”罗恩注意到了他的不对劲。  
“没事，罗恩。”哈利从床上坐起来，想了想，问他，“罗恩，你剪头发的时候会觉得痒吗？”

——

“当然会啊，我想每个人都会有一点吧。”罗恩说。  
“额，那...严重吗？”  
“我不这么认为。怎么了？”  
哈利把今天在理发店的经历告诉了罗恩，略去了德拉科的部分。  
罗恩听后皱起了眉，“你以前可不会这样，哈利，你怎么了？”  
“我不知道。”哈利看了看宿舍的物件，最后他把巧克力蛙的盒子变成了一把剪刀，伸到后颈去剪了一撮头发，没有任何感觉。  
“你来试试。”哈利把剪刀递给罗恩。  
然而剪刀还没有下手，单单是金属摩擦到皮肤的冰凉触感就让哈利打了个巨大的冷颤，吓得罗恩差点用剪刀划破哈利的皮肤。  
“哥们，你这反应也太大了吧。”  
哈利挫败地哀嚎一声，盯着那个该死的剪刀，好像这样就可以让它和它的同类们收敛对他的刺激。  
“要不去问问庞弗雷夫人，她大概能解释原因。”  
他要怎么向庞弗雷夫人说明他的情况呢？突然对剪刀过敏？他大概会被扔出去的。  
半小时后，他站在了医疗翼。因为罗恩搬出了赫敏做支援。在赫敏经过实验证明哈利依然不能接受剪刀在后颈哪怕最细微的动作之后，赫敏把他推去了医疗翼。  
“真是不能指望救世主一天不把自己搞进医疗翼不是吗。又去拯救世界了吗，波特？”德拉科一只脚还没进医疗翼，先开始对哈利进行了日常嘲讽。  
“你为什么就对我这么刻薄，马尔福？”  
德拉科皱起了鼻子，同时嘴角微微上扬，露出他最擅长的讥讽的表情，“别这么自恋，波特。我对所有人都刻薄。”  
哦，见鬼去吧，你几乎没跟别人说过话。  
“波特，马尔福。”庞弗雷夫人见到是他们两个，脸上的表情立刻变得一言难尽，“你们又怎么了？”  
“一个小小的攻击咒，拿了药水我就走，夫人。”德拉科说着，径直走向药柜，以他熟练的样子来看，这已经不是第一次了。  
“你怎么会...”  
“闭嘴，波特。要不是个卑鄙的背后偷袭，我怎么可能被一个三年级的格兰芬多打中。”德拉科恶狠狠地说。  
“我是说，他们一直这么对你吗，用咒语攻击你？为什么不告诉麦格校长，或者斯拉格霍恩教授？”哈利感到胸口隐隐地发紧。  
德拉科这才终于正面对上哈利的注视。  
“这跟你有什么关系？”  
“因为这是不对的！”哈利的声音提高了些，“他们不能这样！你，你也不应该被这样对待。你也许是个混蛋，但这不意味着他们可以对你做这种事而逃脱惩罚。而且他们是格兰芬多，你可以告诉我...”  
“你真把自己当成救世主了吗？还是你觉得你们格兰芬多都得是正义小标兵？省省吧，圣人波特。”德拉科擦着他的肩膀快步离开了医疗翼，哈利看着他的背影委屈的想哭。

——

哈利不是一个爱哭的人。哪怕是在橱柜里的几年他也极少落泪，相比委屈，他感受到更多的还是无可奈何的孤独和愤怒。但是他现在实实在在地感到委屈。  
因为德拉科总是曲解他的好意而产生的无力感，因为德拉科对现实的失望和逃避，因为德拉科永远像只卷成一团的刺猬，别人看见的只有冷冰冰的尖利的刺，而不是他伤痕累累的身体。  
因为他在乎他。  
邓布利多说，当一个巫师救了另一个巫师的生命时，他们之间就有了某种联系，一个“生命的负债”。  
德拉科在马尔福庄园帮助他逃跑，他在有求必应屋救了德拉科。论负债，他是还清了，论联系，他想，除了罗恩赫敏，这世界上没有比德拉科和他联系更紧密的人了。更不要说他现在还用着德拉科的魔杖呢。  
山楂木，独角兽毛内芯，刚好10英寸，弹性尚可。  
哈利知道山楂木和独角兽毛内芯的魔杖是最忠诚的，更何况是二者的结合，他自己也意外这根硬抢来的魔杖会这么顺利地服从于他。  
德拉科有了一根新魔杖，哈利便没有费力去把这根还给他。  
他拥有德拉科的魔杖，就好像他拥有一部分的德拉科。这感觉很微妙。  
他想帮助德拉科。  
哈利波特一旦做出决定，就是十个斯内普也拉不回来。  
“所以，你有什么毛病，波特？”庞弗雷夫人的声音将波特从自己的思绪里拉出来。  
“额，庞弗雷夫人，我想...我大概对剪刀有点过敏。”  
庞弗雷夫人环抱双臂，眯起眼睛看着波特，一脸你再捣乱我就把你扔出去的表情。  
于是哈利就把今天在理发店，以及后来和罗恩赫敏间发生的事复述了一遍。  
“波特。”庞弗雷夫人皱起眉，这次是因为担心，“我恐怕这是ptsd的症状。”  
“ptsd？”  
庞弗雷夫人叹了口气，说：“简单来说，就是缺乏安全感。过去几年你一直忙于对抗伏地魔，草木皆兵，患上ptsd很正常，孩子。脖子是大部分人最敏感最脆弱的区域，所以当他们用剪刀碰到你的时候你会有很过激的反应。你的身体本能在排斥一切你自己以外的靠近。这是心理问题，哈利，原谅我不能帮上什么忙。”  
“可是罗恩和赫敏是我在这个世界上最信任的人了！”  
“也许你会发现他们碰到你的时候你不像别人这么做时这么紧张。再一次，哈利，这是心理创伤，不是那么简单的。”

——

“哈利，庞弗雷夫人怎么说？”赫敏看到哈利梦游似的回到格兰芬多休息室，不由得担忧起来。  
“是啊，哈利，你怎么样了？”罗恩也围上来。  
“不是什么大问题。大不了不剪头发嘛。”哈利勉强地笑了下。  
“哈利，有什么问题你都可以告诉我们。我们是最好的朋友，不是吗？”  
“对，当然。”哈利想这种时候他们应该有一个团抱，赫敏的胳膊已经举起来了。女孩的身体靠上来的时候哈利缩了一下，然后是罗恩。庞弗雷夫人的话又跑进他的脑子里。身体本能在排斥他人的接触。  
“我没事。”哈利不动声色地从二人的环抱中脱身，“我得去图书馆了，魔药课论文还没写呢。”  
“好吧，哈利。晚餐见。”  
哈利只是想找个借口离开他的两个伙伴们一会，但是在图书馆遇到德拉科却是意料之外的事。  
其实也不那么意外。不是图书馆，德拉科还能在哪呢？斯莱特林公共休息室现在可太不欢迎他。  
“嗨。”哈利坐到他对面。  
德拉科只在喉咙里哼了一声，表示他知道了哈利的到来。  
哈利也想不出什么好的话题，就只能看着德拉科看书。  
德拉科小时候是金发，越长大后越成了和卢修斯一般的铂金色，只有在阳光下才会显出一点金光，在室内，比如现在，更像是银白色。无论什么时候，他的头发总是被打理得很好，哈利认为这跟他不时要花上一大笔钱做保养有关。  
“你还要盯着我看多久，波特。”德拉科突然开口了。  
“额...”  
“我不需要你的同情，我说过了。”  
“德拉科...”  
德拉科因为这个称呼抬起了头，不过脸上的表情依然无法阅读。哈利突然想起斯内普曾无意间提到德拉科在大脑封闭术中表现出来的天赋。  
哈利坐直了身子，谨慎而认真地说：“德拉科，我们交朋友吧。”哈利伸出一只手，就像7年前德拉科在Great Hall前的台阶上对他做的那样。  
德拉科看了一眼哈利的手，轻蔑地哼笑一声：“你就是不知道适可而止是不是？”  
“我只是想...”  
“想帮我？谢了，不过还是免了。”德拉科合上书，起身离开。宽大的袖口扫过哈利的指尖，痒痒的。  
然后哈利做了一件令自己和德拉科都震惊的事。  
他抓住了德拉科的手臂。  
德拉科的手臂比他想象的还要细。  
“德拉科，别这样。”哈利直视着德拉科的眼睛，“我不是在可怜你。我在乎你。”  
德拉科抬高了一边的眉毛，不敢相信哈利刚才说了什么。  
“我有理由怀疑你去医疗翼是因为脑子坏掉了，波特。”

——

德拉科怀疑脑残是会传染的。比如他不知道为什么他没有在马尔福庄园指认他，也不知道为什么现在任由被波特一路拉着胳膊到了黑湖边，搞得好像他多么在意圣人波特的死活或者情感，或是像个鲁莽的、愚蠢的、多愁善感的格兰芬多似的。  
“就是想让你知道，你的韦斯莱小女友似乎看到我们了。”  
“她不是我女朋友，你在乱讲什么。”  
“随便，但是我一点也不想参与到你们格兰芬多救世小分队的破事里，所以如果韦斯莱问起来，就说是你逼我的，换句话说就是，事实。”  
哈利简直不敢相信德拉科有这么幼稚。马尔福家的重振前景堪忧。  
“所以把我带到这来是为了什么？”  
“额...继续求你和我交朋友然后你拒绝我然后我们会展开一场决斗？”  
“啪”的一声，德拉科的魔杖尖敲在了哈利的头顶。  
“傻宝宝波特。”  
哈利抬起头，瞪了一眼德拉科，但是德拉科在笑，不是嘲讽，更像是单纯的愉悦——不不不，还是有嘲讽，但是只有一点点。哈利比他自己想象的更怀念这样的德拉科。  
哈利也跟着笑起来，挥开德拉科指着他的魔杖，也不恼，问他：“你的新魔杖是什么做的？”  
“榆木，独角兽毛。”德拉科再次扬了一下他的魔杖，“显然我变得越来越像我父亲了。”  
“最少他不是个糟糕的巫师。”  
德拉科的嘴角勾了一下，似笑非笑，魔杖在空中一挥，便出现了一个马尔福的家徽。“你不知道他们有多失望，发现我的魔杖是山楂木。因为山楂木魔杖的拥有者注定无法成为最强大的巫师。马尔福家族从没有过山楂木。”  
哈利望着他手中的山楂木。是的，这不如冬青木那么强大，但是它的魔力输出却十分稳定流畅，再加之独角兽毛内芯，坚定的忠诚让哈利得以更加轻易地掌控这根并不真正属于他的魔杖。  
“我再去奥利凡德那的时候，他给我重新拿了一根山楂木，但是那已经不再适合我了。至于榆木，榆木魔杖更偏爱具有天赋的纯血巫师，它也很强大，我猜我父母更满意这根。”  
“魔杖选择主人，而不是为了让你父母满意，不是吗？”哈利说，“你变得更强大了，而且这证明你也不再矛盾，不再像过去那样总是在良知和信仰之中纠结了，只是别告诉我你选择了信仰那一边。”  
德拉科笑着摇摇头，既是对哈利的回答，也是在无奈哈利愚蠢的想法。在所有的一切发生过后，他想不出继续相信伏地魔那一套纯学理论和残忍杀戮手段的理由，哪怕他姓马尔福。  
“但还是很奇怪。”德拉科突然说，“跟了我7年的魔杖突然不适合我了。就好像一部分的我也一起丢掉了一样。”  
“你想再试试它吗？”哈利把魔杖递到他面前。  
德拉科看着哈利手中的山楂木，一股陌生的感情涌上来。山楂木没有任何花哨的纹路，笔直光滑，就像它的魔法输出也是那么顺畅。德拉科伸出一只手，指尖抚摸山楂木的杖体，能感觉到魔杖与自己体内魔法产生的小小的共鸣。  
“小叛徒。”他说，语气温柔。  
魔杖也许是感觉到了老主人的情绪，在哈利手心小小地动了一下。  
哈利似乎能通过魔杖感受到德拉科的魔法。这感觉很奇怪，但不是坏的那种奇怪，通过他的手掌流向四肢百骸。这有可能吗？还是因为他们过于暧昧的举动导致的心跳？  
邓布利多的话又不合时宜地蹦进脑子里。  
德拉科还是没有拿起山楂木。“它已经属于你了。”  
哈利收回了手，那股奇怪的感觉依然没有褪去。

 

——

 

“你还没有回答我。”

“什么？”

“愿不愿意和我做朋友。”

德拉科看了他一会，又在哈利毫不避讳的直白的注视下别开头，望着黑湖以及更远处浓厚墨绿色的树林，他开口，声音却仿佛被堵在喉咙里，跑出来的只有嘶嘶的气音。

“什么？”哈利凑近了一些。

“我们注定不会是朋友的，波特。”他听上去虚弱又绝望。

“我们已经独处了20分钟没有打起来，我认为这是一个好的开端。”

“你为什么做这些？”德拉科问，“或者说，你为什么在乎？我知道你做了什么，斯拉格霍恩教授告诉我了。”

斯莱特林总归还是斯莱特林，哈利心想，到底还是一个鼻孔出气。

“那你又为什么想知道原因？”

“你真的打算就这么一直追问下去吗？”德拉科见哈利并没有否认，也自暴自弃起来，“那好，那你为什么要在有求必应屋救我？”

“你为什么没有指认我？”

“你也没举报我踢断了你的鼻梁骨。”

“......变形课论文......”

“......波特臭大粪的徽章......”

“......韦斯莱的情人节礼物......”

“......纸鹤......”

“......夜游......”

他们说着说着竟不自觉的笑起来。越往过去回忆，越是幼稚，没有伏地魔，没有比伏地魔还恐怖的newts和owls，没有死亡和分别，没有恐惧和挣扎，尽是些学生间恶劣的把戏，贯穿了他们整个霍格沃兹生活，在将他们在敌人的路上越推越远的同时，也让二人的生命以一种不那么愉快的方式纠缠在一块，远比他们想象的还要紧密。

现在，失去敌人关系的哈利和德拉科正在寻求建立一种新的关系来平衡他们多年的恩怨情仇。或者说，在所有的嘲讽、欺骗、迷失和自我麻痹背后，分辨自己真正的想法。

“最后一个。”德拉科说。哈利知道他要说什么。“为什么拒绝我，最初？”

“因为你曾是个混蛋。”

“我现在也是。”

哈利摇摇头。“我可以自己区分好坏。（I can tell the wrong sort formyself.)”

对面的男人笑了，又像是要哭。

苏格兰从未以它的阳光出名，但此时此刻哈利却觉得太阳似乎明亮的过分了。它让德拉科的头发像初熟的麦田一样泛着柔和的令人愉悦的金色，灰眼睛揉进了些许蓝色，湿润，像是雨后初晴的云彩，面色也不那么苍白，他很久没有看起来如此鲜活生动了。他就像…不，他什么也不像，他就只是德拉科马尔福，哈利波特在过去7年都没能来得及好好看一看的德拉科马尔福。

他注视着德拉科，一如德拉科注视着他。他们的魔法环流在他们周围交织，起风了，黑湖卷起波涛，禁林的动物们争先恐后发出不安的鸣叫，但他们什么都看不见，什么都听不见。

他们接吻，颤抖，哭泣。

 

——

 

“看来我还是得拒绝你交朋友的提议是不是？”

“闭嘴。然后张嘴。”

 

——

 

“敏，你觉得我们有必要去打断他们一下吗？”罗恩看着禁林的动静不安地说。

赫敏想了想，“不。因为恋爱动静太大被罚劳务活动，这将是霍格沃兹有史以来第一次，我们就快见证历史了。”

“听上去很刺激。”


End file.
